I Will Always Love You
by papermoon17
Summary: "Please tell me you aren't playing me," I whisper.  He cups my face with both hands. "Why would I do that?"  "N…" As I search his eyes, I know that he's serious.


**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this little thing this morning... So right now it's a rough draft. I actually finished Pokemon White last night and got inspired, so I decided to write a little one shot. There are minor spoilers in this. And when I say minor, I mean pretty minor. Well... Kind of. But I guess it's up to you to decide if it's minor or not. But I hope you enjoy! ( ^ -^)**

* * *

"Well then… Dream your dream."

And then he jumps.

"N!" I yell.

But it's too late. He's gone. Am I ever going to see him again? I don't know. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I feel.

I drop to my knees, begging the tears not to fall. Of course they don't. I let my tears leak out as I thought of his face when his father told him he was useless and had no heart. It tore me up inside.

I shakily stand up as I wipe my tears away. I do the one thing I know I have to do. Go home.

* * *

I accepted looking for the Seven Sages. I don't even want to, but… I don't know. I just need something to take my mind off… a certain person.

When our Pokédex's got upgraded to National, I decided to do what Cheren did. Start at Route 1.

I eventually end up on Route 15. I see this lab so I get curious. When I walk in, however, I wish I hadn't. This lady was like freaking out that I had all the gym badges. I don't get it. What's so special about having all the gym badges? (Note: That was a rhetorical question. I know why they're special.)

Anyway, I reach the White Forest. Once I walk in, I know I could get used to a place like this.

* * *

After living in the White Forest for a year, I decided to resume my search for the Sages. That was six years ago. In those six years, I've found (and defeated) six of the Seven Sages. The last one is just being elusive. I've searched high and low, near and far, but I just can't find him.

I'm heading west to continue my search, but something catches my eye. It's the Ferris wheel looming over the gym in Nimbasa City.

_Maybe I should take a break for a little bit. But what about…_ Nah. I need a break.

I walk up and pull out my purse. "How much?" I ask the operator.

"I got it."

"No, it's okay. I can afford this," I say, not even looking up. My coin purse decided to play hide-and-seek with me, so I'm digging around looking for it.

I heard a chuckle and a voice that said, "Two tickets."

I glare at my bag as I continue shuffling through it. Next thing I know, some dude grabs my hand, causing me to drop my purse.

"My bag!" I gasp as the person starts pulling me away.

"Don't worry," the operator replies. "I'll look after it."

Even though his smile is convincing, I'm still not sure. It's too late though. I'm already sitting in one of the baskets. As the ride starts moving, I kick my legs up on the bench across from me and fiddle with my necklace. I trace my fingers over the engraved letters.

"What's your necklace say?"

_Damn. He noticed?_ Instead I say, "_I will always love you._" I shake my head. "I don't even know who it's from."

He seems to digest this for a couple seconds before he says, "And you still wear it? Even though you have no idea who gave it to you?"

I sigh. "It just showed up on my doorstep one day."

"But you have _no idea_ who gave it to you?"

"Well… I like to think it's from this one person."

"And who would that person be?"

"A stupid king," I mutter. "God, why am I even telling you this? I don't even—"

"What was that?"

"I don't even—"

"Before that."

"Why am I—"

"Nope. Before that."

_Oh, crap. He heard that?_ I try denying it. "I didn't say anything."

"No you definitely said something."

Ugh! You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. When I look back out the window, I notice that we are close to the ground. "Oh, hey, look! The ride's almost over. So sorry," —_not_— "but I gotta go."

When the basket reaches the ground, I stand up. Only it doesn't stop. It keeps moving. I slowly sit back down, my mouth agape.

"So who was it?"

Anger flashes through me when I realize that he did this to get more time. "I said a stupid king, okay?" I yell. I freeze though when I look into his eyes. _Oh shitake mushrooms._

He smiles softly. "Why didn't you _know_ it was from me?"

No. It can't be. "No." I repeat that over and over again until I stand up abruptly and pull out one of my Pokéballs. "Show me," I tell him.

"Show you wha—"

I push my Pokéball into his face and say it again.

He sighs and unlocks the door. When it's open, he releases a Pokémon. I nearly drop mine. I look at the beautiful white Pokémon that I know as Reshiram. I look back at the man standing in front of me.

"Please tell me you aren't playing me," I whisper.

He cups my face with both hands. "Why would I do that?"

"N…" As I search his eyes, I know that he's serious.

His hands move to my shoulders, but one continues down my arm as he reaches for my Pokéball. He holds it up. "Zekrom."

I glance at it. "Yeah."

"He's really taken a liking towards you," he says, seeming to be contemplating something.

"Well what do you expect? We've been together for seven years now," I smile.

He face clouds over. Oh, no. Wrong thing to say.

"Look at me. Don't think about that. The past is the past. So your father wasn't the best person. He'll be in jail soon. That's all that matters, right?"

He nods, not speaking a single word.

I kiss his cheek, as his lips are currently unreachable. He sits back down on the bench, pulling me into his lap. We don't talk. We just sit in silence. I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know, I feel wind against my face. As I look around, I realize that I'm flying… on Reshiram. Even though I enjoy the wind, I start drifting back to sleep. The last thing I hear is, "I will always love you."


End file.
